La familia
by Mara390
Summary: La primogénita de una familia rica desaparece, 10 años después es encontrada, pero al parecer ella viene acompañada...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste**

* * *

_Hace unos años, había una feliz pareja casada, de ese amor salieron 2 gemelas, como 2 gotas de agua idénticas y hermosas la familia era de muy alto nivel económico, pues su padre era dueño de unas empresas y una línea de viajes._

_Las gemelas eran idénticas y opuestas al mismo tiempo, aunque eran gemelas:_

_La mayor de cabello plateado, piel nívea y ojos grises era algre, feliz, obediente y muy paciente, y la otra era de cabello rosado, su piel y ojos del mismo color de su hermana, aunque su temperamento era explosivo y completamente opuesto al de su hermana._

_Como el negocio de sus padres implicaba mucho trabajo un día les avisaron que su padre se iba a Alemania, la mayor con ansias pidió permiso para ir con su padre y madre, y la menor no quiso así que se quedó con su tía en Japón._

_Y ahí empieza nuestra historia…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, lamento mucho que si los he molestado con el fic pero lo voy a seguir publicando ya que lo quiero terminar, porque una amiga leyo el fic y le gudto en sus incios, así para que lo lea**

**Nota: Las gemelas son Shiro Fubuki y Atsuya Fubuki, ya pueden hacerles la idea de los personajes**

* * *

Shiro estaba terriblemente asustada, no sabía a donde iban ni el porque iban, lo único de que estaba enterada es lo que paso hace unas horas..

Flashaback POV Shiro

Me levante sacudida, mama me había dicho que si lograba mantenerme en la cama me daría como regalo un gran peluche de oso y unos chocolates, se que estoy descumpliendo con mi parte pero no puedo mantenerme en cama pues creo que el coco viene y que esta debajo de la cama.

Así que me fui con miedo y en silencio, pero me di cuenta que la luz estaba prendida y distinguí una silueta que por alguna mishtereosha razón me dio miedo y con valor baje las escaleras y cuando vi a la persona de la silueta dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me dirijio una mirada que pudo interpretar en algo malo y bueno y le dije-papi, no puedo dormir, ¿puedo escuchar música en mi laptop?- pregunte, mi papi solo me miro con una sonrisa y me dijo que si, entonces feliz me dirigi a mi cuarto sonriendo, papa me había dicho que yo era una prodigio, aunque yo no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que significa la palabra, se que es de orgullo, así que al subir a mi cuarto me puse mis audífonos y contenta empezar a publicar mis historias, me dicen que están celosas y me preguntan de que año soy, ¿universidad, carrera o doctorado? y aunque tampoco entiendo lo que significa se que es bueno y de pronto escuche un estruendoso ruido, de miedo, retome mi acción de inmediato y lo único que espero era que mami o papi necesitara una curita..

Fin del Flashaback

Y de por si ya tenía mucho miedo, tenía mucho mas miedo, su padre minutos después del ruido, la había llevado en contra de su voluntad al auto, después para mala suerte, al preguntar por su madre, su padre le grito de que se callara, entonces con tristeza en esos momentos su padre al ver, la reacción de su hija le dijo que no había de que preocuparse de que la verían después, y presintiendo que esas palabras tenían un significado más profundo de lo que parecia se quedo callada esperando a que al auto parara para salir y pensando el significado de las palabras..

* * *

Mientras donde se hospedaban la policía sacaba de la casa un cadáver...

* * *

De por si, le empezó a dar miedo como la miraba, la niña no sabía y su mente de 5 años, no alcanzaba a comprender, el porque, su padre al oír unas noticias (las cuales no logro entender), giro bruscamente al auto, colocando, y entonces su padre la llevo corriendo hasta la mansión que habían encontrado caminado por ahí y esperando que su hermana menor pudiera ir de vacaciones con ella a ese lugar, mientras ella admiraba la mansión, distinguió que había 2 personas, una mujer de la edad de su madre mas o menos y un niño de cabello negro que parecía tener sus 16 años, la miraban dulcemente y la chica por alguna extraña razón sintio una alegría inmensa y un escalofrío al ver que la mujer llevaba una bata blanca con manchas carmín y el niño una pijama con una sonrisa y manchas del mismo color que la mujer que lo acompañaban...

* * *

**Bien esa es la conti, me tomo hacerla así que espero que sean buenos conmigo, por fis, y aquí esta la conti amiga y para ti kasumi-chi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kya, gracias a kasumi-chi y a Atsuya fubuk8, genial, mi amiga no se acordo de la historia, pero como me dio unas ideas se lo estoy dedicando a esas personas, ne si te interesas Atsuya fubuk8 tengo en mente un fic llamado Experimento X10, ese no importa si me digan que no o si, yo lo voy a subir, pero no se si quieres Amor de hielo, ese depende de los votos que obtenga, así que si alguien lo quiere que vote para que sepa y lo suba, sin mas la conti**

* * *

Al ver a las personas se quedó por un momento inmóvil, y con un escalofrío le aviso a su padre de la presencia de la mujer y el niño, pero su padre, a su punto de vista, miraba con una enorme tristeza algo en su chaqueta, curiosa se acercó a su padre y le pregunto qué le pasaba y él le dijo con una sonrisa, nada que no se preocupara, algo aturdida y a la vez confundida se fue corriendo a la mansión y pudo distinguir a las siluetas que la estaban mirando de una manera tierna, mientras que a su padre le miraban con un sentimiento de… odio y mucha ira, con eso agregándole que la chiquilla de 5 años no comprendía el aturdimiento de papá por decir la palabra mamá, que actuara extraño y que de por si se entristeciera cada vez que clavaba sus hijos grises en los ojos también grises de su padre, estaba severamente confundida y al analizar la situación, pensó que esas personas sabían algo, así que se fue corriendo al gran salón de la mansión y al ver a los sujetos se armó de valor y preguntó:

-¿Ustedes saben porque papi actua raro?-pregunto con toda inocencia. Al hacerlo la siguieron mirando con ternura y, en vez de responderle, la mujer señalo con un dedo una alcoba que tenía un montonal de juguetes de la época victoriana más o menos, el chico estaba ahí esperando y Shiro sintió algo de miedo, pero la curiosidad le gano, así que en lugar de ir a los brazos seguros (según ella) de su padre, se fue corriendo con el chico, mientras que este al cerrar la puerta miro a la mujer con mucha complicidad y algo de maldad mientras que ella asintió con una mirada mucho más fría que la del muchacho que ahora cerraba la puerta y estaba dispuesto a jugar con la niña…

Mientras la joven Shiro estaba tranquila merodeando por la casa, contando con la presencia de las personas que había ahí, las cuales para su padre no eran más que sus amigos imaginarios, ya que su joven hija no era sociable y se la pasaba todo el día hablando con sus juguetes, así que al escuchar que decía que había personas ahí creyó que era solo imaginación de su hija, su linda, tierna, dulce e inteligente hija, una lagrima salio de los ojos del hombre, se fue a buscar a Shiro y con pésame saco lo que tiempo después tenía en la chaqueta, la puso en su mano y después se fue al lugar de su hija, al verla jugando se le rompió el corazón y le apunto, esto le iba a doler más a el que a ella…

POV Shiro

Presentí que papi entro a la habitación, pero yo estoy segura que me iba a asustar, entonces me puso algo en la espalda y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar escucho el grito de su padre y asustada no mire atrás, entonces me acosté en la cama, y alguien me arropo, me canto y calentita me dormí.


	4. ¿Diversión?

**La conti**

* * *

_'Hola radio escuchas, el día de hoy les avisamos de que este día a las 8 de la mañana ya se cumplió la década de la desaparición de la primogénita de la familia Fubuki, la cual fue raptada por su padre al tener un mal año de ventas, actualmente es desconocido el estado de la joven y del padre, aunque muchas personas creen que los 2 están muertos, y otro creen que pueden estar vivos, enmedio de esto se han hacho rebeliones a el obierno diciendo que no se preocupan de la seguridad de la pequeña que debe tener en estos momentos 15 años, estas rebeliones han terminado en violencia y...' _

Fue apagado el radio, el hombe dió un suspiro largo, era horrible, ese día era muy pésimo, y odiaba a aquel señor que 'supuesta mente' era su amigo y a la vez se sentía culpable, ¿la razón?, muy sencilla, el era el mejor amigo de el Sr. Fubuki, y a él le comentaba todo, y presintió que aquel hombre iba a hacer algo, y lamentablemente hizo caso omiso a su presentimiento, ahora, si hubiera seguido su presentimiento, la niña estaría dulcemente en su casa con la familia que le quedada, pues el hombre, aparte de intentar asesinar a su hija, mató a su propia esposa.

Dió otro suspiro, y con esto sacudió su cabeza, no podía permitirse pensar que hubiera pasado 'si' el hubiera obrado bien, ahora tenían un encargo muy importante por parte del gobierno alemán, el cual, aparte de importante, le daba mucho dinero.

El trabajo era ir a la parte más profunda del bosque Klues, el cual era muy grande, y analizar una casa que se encontraba por ahí. La importancia del encargo es que la casa se cree que fue habitada por miembros de la realeza en la epóca victoriana, donde se reunian en secreto praa resguardarse cuando en su país había querra o un atentado contra ellos. La casa, según investigaciones, tendría que hacer de mármol, pequeña y con una puerta rojiza. Esta descripción era muy vaga, la razón era que solo se había leído algo sobre ella en un dibujo hecho por algún miembro de la realeza en los cuales solo se mostraba un bosque.

-Bien, ya dinos ¿que te pasa?, has estado en tu mundo desde el inicio del viaje- dijo unos de sus compañeros

-No, no me pasa nada, solo medito- les dijo

-Vamos ¿en qué meditas?, es muy raro de ti, o quizás...- dijo en un tono espeluznante

- Quizás...- insistió sabiendo que quería decir

-¡VIENE EL APOCALIPISIS!-y cuando le dijo, no pudo evitar sentirse raro, su compañero si que era raro

-No, es, la noticia, el cumpleaños 15 de la joven Fubuki, todavía no la hemos visto- dijo el hombre

-¡Hombre!, calmate, no es tu culpa, pero, tal vez están bien, y solo no quiere ser vista- dijo su compañero

-¿Y si están por el lugar donde vamos?, no hemos buscado ahí..- dijo un hombre

Los 2 no pudieron evitar verlo de una manera rara, en primer lugar ir allí implicaba mucho riesgo, en segundo lugar la casa no se había visto hasta esos momentos, contando que el auto donde estaban se había chocado a un árbol lejos de ahí, y en tercer lugar, no creían que el Sr. Fubuki llevará a su hija a ver el bosque, si iban a las tiendas y a la ciudad con trabajo, pues la Sra. Fubuki no le gustaba estar encerrada en la casa, ¿cómo iban a tener tiempo de llevarla a un bosque?, claro que, Fubuki pertenecía a un club campestre, se sabía porque a la joven Shiro, le encantaba estar en el patio con su padre jugando al campamento, pero pocas veces, aunque a lo mejor si tuviera un poco de razón, tal vez la llevaron ahí y lo vio,descartaron la idea, era muy poco probable.

-En realidad, admito que es una buena teoría, pero imposible- dijo el chico

-¿Cómo la de que la princesa Anastasia murió en la mansión?- dijo el hombre que miro a los demás y los apuntó acusadoramente

-DE acuerdo, las 2 teorías eran descabelladas, pero cortando el rollo, ya casi llegamos- dijo el conductor

-Bueno, preparense- dijo el lider

Dentro de un tiempo llegaron a la casa, se sorprendieron, pese a que estaba vieja, estaba en un buen visto, y bien oculta en la maleza, de no haber sabido que había una casa, no la habrían visto, era de 3 pisos, de aspecto francés, muy rustica y grande, digna de la nobleza. Pero presintieron que había alo malvado rondando la casa

-¿No creen.. aué.. hay...a..lgo ..espanatosos?- el pobre hombre estaba tembland

-Solo es el aspecto de el lugar, entremos.

Todos fueron a la puerta, está estaba siendo bien construida, y era muy grande de un color que también le daba un hermoso toque a las paredes de mármol, todos tuvieron que intentar abrirla, pues el peso de la puerta era mayor de lo que podía soportar una persona, al abrirla se maravillaron

* * *

-Están aquí- dijo una niña de pelo blanco en una cama sonriendo- Oye, ¿vamos con ellos o nos quedamos aquí?- sonrió, con la fiebre que tenía, cualquier persona crearía que estaba imaginando la presencia de otras personas, pero ella sabía perfectamente que estaba acompañada, de personas las cuales la quisieron y cuidaron. La habitación quedo en silencio, y a pesar de eso, la niña sonrió, y salió de la habitación, todavía tenía tiempo de practicar y jugar bromas, miro atrás, y mostró una sonrisa, pese a todo lo que había pasado, gracias a ellos, podía sonreír..

* * *

Estaban todos maravillados por la grandeza de la mansión, principalmente, porque, a pesar de tener décadas de antigüedad, no, más de siglos, parecía estar en perfectas de condiciones, como si de verdad alguien habitará ahí, tan maravillados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los miraba con una sonrisa, y estaba oculto en las sombras...

Después una rafaga de viento entró y cerro las puertas, todos no pudieron evitar sentir escalosfríos eso daba mucho miedo, ya que, aparte de que la puerta de la casa estaba muy pesada, el viento parecía gritar, de ira., y de... ¿diversión?


End file.
